Loyal Heart Dog and the Characters (1983) (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style)
CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz's TV spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * Simon Seville - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * Theodore Seville - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Brittany Miller - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Jeanette Miller - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Eleanor Miller - Candie Chipmunk (Animaniacs) * Dave Seville - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) * Miss Miller - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) * J.B. - Himself * Vinny - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) * Uncle Harry - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) * Miss Grudge - Herself * Eva - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Olivia - Herself * Marsha - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Alvin Smith - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Simon Smith - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * ??? - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * ??? - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Roland Bellyache - ??? * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - Bobby (Animaniacs) * Happy the Butler - ??? * The Jokester - Pesto (Animaniacs) * Nicki Nale - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Dr. Simonize - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * Miss Mayor - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Mr. Pinkie - Squit (Animaniacs) * Sherlock Holmes - Daddy Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) * Watson - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Professor Moriarty - Lickboot (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) * Miss Dalia - Aunt Figg (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) Seasons: # Loyal Heart Dog and the Characters (1983) (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) (Season 1) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Characters (1983) (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) (Season 2) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Characters (1983) (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) (Season 3) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Characters (1983) (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) (Season 4) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Characters (1983) (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) (Season 5) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Characters (1983) (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) (Season 6) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Characters (1983) (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) (Season 7) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Characters (1983) (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) (Season 8) Movies: * The Cartoon Adventure (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) * Loyal Heart Dog and the Characters Meet Frankenstein (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) * Loyal Heart Dog and the Characaters Meet the Wolfman (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Stye) See Also: * The Loyal Heart Dog Show (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) * 2015 spoof Trivia: * This show will be played after Dinosaur King (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style). Gallery: Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Alvin Seville Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Simon Seville Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Theodore Seville Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Brittany Miller Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Treat Heart Pig as Jeanette Miller Candie Chipmunk.png|Candie Chipmunk as Eleanor Miller Category:CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV/Movie Category:TV-spoof